Serenity Silverbell
by TrueMaetharanel
Summary: There was a demigoddess named Selene some years before Percy Jackson's time. She was the daughter of Aphrodite and one of the kindest humans ever to walk the face of the earth. Her name was Selene. Selene eventually caught Zeus' attention and they had a child who became legendary simply by being born.


Serenity Silverbell

By: Maetharanel

"Who was that?" Percy asked. Two blue eyes had been peering at him from the tree but then they'd disappeared.

"Serenity Silverbell." Grover answered immediately. "She never plays the games, she only watches, and she gets scared off like a- like a-. Well anyway, really easily."

"But she's a demigod?" Percy asked.

"Well, yeah. But no one actually knows who her parents are." Grover admitted. "Most think she's a daughter of Aphrodite."

"But there are others who believe its Selene." Annabel cut in.

"So, what does she do here?" Percy asked Grover.

"She watches a lot, like I said, but she'll occasionally talk to a teacher." Grover said. " And Luke's the only one who knows how to find her."

"Luke?" Percy looked at Luke, who had accepted him into the team. Luke was slowly inching away from the crowd and towards the dense trees. Percy watched him swiftly disappear inside the forest. "How did he find out?"

"He went searching for her." Annabel said. "He came back saying he found this house on the top of one of the trees."

"Seriously?" Percy laughed along with Grover. Annabel gave them a cutting look and left to join her team. "She's a bad loser." Grover whispered to Percy.

"And here is where you won the game earlier, but a little farther ahead is this great spot to swim. Come on." Grover said, eager to show his friend what was sure to become his favorite spot. "Someone got here before us." Grover muttered, stopping as he looked through a thick branch of leaves. Percy caught up and looked too.

"Is that Serenity?" Percy whispered, looking at the ethereal sight. On the shore of the swimming hole sat a fair-skinned lady with blond hair so pale it was white and her eyes of peacock-blue. She was wearing a bleached white tank top with old blue jean shorts and she cautiously felt the water, then, deciding it was warm enough, plunged head first inside. She came back up with a gasp and shook the water from her eyes.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Grover asked admiringly.

"Yeah." Percy answered as Serenity climbed back out of the water. She grabbed her towel from the old stump of a tree and dried off her hair and then dried her face. While she wasn't looking, a shadow crept up on her. Percy was ready to attack it but then stopped in surprise.

"Ah! Don't do that Luke!" Serenity laughed after she got over her fright. "I wasn't expecting you or I'd, uh…" Serenity looked down at her clothes and the two boys guessed she was used to looking better whenever he was around.

"I like you just the way you are." Luke said fondly. Serenity blushed and accepted the present he held, which was colorfully wrapped in rainbow paper.

"I'm not twelve, Luke." Serenity laughed as she looked at the paper but continued unwrapping it. Her face lit up with a smile as she held up a silver necklace with crescent shaped jewels and a moon shaped locket.

"Luke! Thank you!" Serenity gasped.

"You're welcome." Luke smiled. "Open the locket." Serenity did and from the locket came a sweet tune.

"It's beautiful." Serenity whispered and she looked up at him with stars in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for my Queen." Luke replied, Percy and Grover turned away as they started kissing and made their way back to the camp.

"You didn't tell me Luke was dating Serenity." Percy said.

"Well, I didn't know." Grover said. "Though I should have from the amount of time he spends with her."

"Hades." Serenity clapped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound of the God as he frightened the entire camp. "PAPA!"

"It's alright." Luke appeared from nowhere. "Serenity, he's gone now." Serenity just stared up at him. "Are you ok?"

"No." Serenity finally whispered, shaking her head. "No, I'm not."

"Come on, we'll go to the healing house." Luke said and helped her up to her feet then swept her up Princess Style and jumped off the low branch. Serenity felt naked as everyone stared at her as Luke carried her by. She was used to watching them, not the other way around.

"I want to go back home, Luke." Serenity said.

"After one of the healers have a look at you." Luke promised her.

"Have you ever felt this before?" one of the healers asked. Serenity didn't answer, looking to Luke.

"I don't think she has." Luke replied.

"Well then." The healer looked at her closely. "I'm going to assume that the god or goddess in you heritage is very pure and the sudden appearance of Hades caused a sort of shock to your system. That's the best I can do if you're not willing to answer my questions." Serenity nodded and stood up from the chair, wobbling slightly but managed getting out of the house before Luke had to carry her again.

"Can I ask you a question." Percy asked his mentor. He nodded so Percy continued. "Who is the Triangle Goddess?"

"I don't think Triangle Goddess is the right name for her." He said. "Selene was a demigoddess, the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and a very pure and kind man. Selene went on a long adventure, too long to account now, and was allowed to stay in Olympus. Selene did spend more time on the Moon and Earth then in Olympus but one day she went there, and though inferior to all the other goddesses because of she was a half-blood, she caught Zeus' eye. From that offspring came one child, a boy or girl we don't know, but the child is called "Three-Quarters Blood." and if that child chose he or she could become a god or goddess just like her parents without having to do all that 'perilous adventure' stuff."

"Now Percy, listen well and listen hard. That child has two goddesses and a god in his or her heritage. You'll want to be careful, we assume that child has all of the powers that were her parents, just like you can use water; I assume that child can control lightening."

"Why are you telling me this?" Percy asked

"I think that child is the real thief of the lightening bolt."

"Where are you going?" Everyone whipped around to see Selene standing in the doorway. "Luke, why are you giving him your shield?"

"Oh, guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Serenity Silverbell. Serenity, this is Percy, and Grover and Annabeth." Luke said.

"You're Serenity." Annabeth sounded surprised.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Serenity curtsied. "But Luke, where are they going?"

"Off to the Underworld." Luke replied.

"I'm going to go save my mom." Percy said.

"Hey, what's that?" Annabeth pointed at Serenity's forehead, which was hidden by bangs. This seemed to be the wrong thing to say however because she bolted from the room like a frightened doe. They all looked to Luke for explanation.

"She doesn't like people talking about her scar."Luke said.

"Sorry." Annabeth said.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. She might hate you forever though..." Annabeth's eyebrows raised. "I'm just kidding. ZGood luck with Hades."


End file.
